Double Vision
by VeggieLoaf
Summary: Tony Stark has done a lot of things to get his little science bro's frustration rolling, but this might take the cake. My first Avengers fic! R&R Cover art by temporary-glitch
1. Theory

Bruce was sitting in his lab shifting through notes when he heard his door's locking mechanism disengage. Seconds later a very excited Tony Stark wheeled into the room, brandishing a file and grinning like an idiot. He stopped short at Bruce's lab table and began shaking the file in the modest lab-geek's direction.

"Oh, my pigmentation-challenged friend, you'll wanna see this." Bruce quirked an eyebrow at the giddy man before him. "Okay," Tony said, sarcastic disapproval creeping into his voice. "You're supposed to grab this from me then mutter something like 'mother of God' and proceed to worship me."

Bruce took the papers cautiously from Tony and opened the folder, eyes yet to leave Stark's face. "Worship you? If this is another crack attempt at getting rid of the Other Guy, I swear to God, Tony..." His eyes drifted to the notes laid out in front of him. He scanned them for about a minute, brow furrowed. There were algorithm's completely covering some pages, diagrams on others, and several sketches of odd machinery. "What am I seeing here?" Bruce finally asked.

"I am so glad you asked, Brucey Baby." Bruce shot him a peeved look at the nickname. "What you are looking at is the future of clone technology. Well, it's the present of future clone technology, but that's really just a technicality that I personally think we can just -"

"Did you say clones?" Bruce cut in. Tony gave him a satisfied smirk. "But," Bruce said rifling through the file again. "There's nothing in here about replicating DNA. I don't see anything that could possibly reproduce a genetic structure." Tony reveled in the spreading look of bewilderment on Banner's face.

"I know! Isn't it cool!" Tony's excitement returned.

"Tony..." Bruce sighed, exasperated.

"Okay, okay. It's like this; You don't need to recreate a person from scratch. If the God Bros taught us anything, it's the existence of multiple universes, right? So I figured there was no way of really controlling these universes, but we can theorize that there is an infinite number – stop me if I'm going too fast – which means there is some universe where everything is exactly like this one except for some insignificant detail, like instead of saying 'The Jersey Shore' everyone just says 'Doucheland.' Something that would most likely not affect our general lives, but would be cause for the formation of parallel universe. And, assuming the only difference has no effect on our lives otherwise, parallel me will be telling parallel you about this same theory right now. So if I open up half a bridge to the other us, they'll reach the rest of the way!"

Bruce reviewed the file as Tony spoke, seeing correlating notes on the documents, nodding at times to show his understanding. "Wow," he said softly, pushing his glasses up with a paper filled hand. He glanced up at Tony. "This is actually kind of brilliant."

Tony puffed with pride. "King of the lab!" he cried before snatching the papers away from the doctor. He skittered out of the lab and Bruce stared at the open door. After a pause, Tony's face appeared again, an inquisitive happiness emanating from him. "Come on, Doctor B! We have science to build!" Bruce sighed, a common action since moving in to the new Stark Tower. He at last left his worktable and followed the young philanthropist out into the hall.


	2. Science!

**A/N~ Thanks to all for keeping up with my loverly Science Bros! **

**I do not own the Avengers, Bruce, Tony, or anything, really.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG!

Bruce startled awake from his slumped nap on his desk. He checked his watch, rubbing sleep from his eyes. _Tony?_ He gazed around sleepily. The lab was dimly lit, but the machine that had been the focus of the last couple of weeks of the scientists' lives stood whirring and glowing in the center of the large room. Bruce ran his hands through his unwashed hair. He heard a cry come from somewhere behind the machine.

"Eureka!"

The over-worked doctor groaned with exhaustion. He wasn't ready for Stark's antics with this little sleep.

"Really?" Bruce muttered. "Isn't that a little...ancient Greek?"

"Well, you keep telling me to be more professional." Bruce whipped around. He hadn't even realized Tony had come up behind him until he heard the mocking statement. He was standing directly in front of Bruce now, hands on his hips and positively beaming. "And I was pretty sure that's what all those stuffy 'professionals' usually say."

Bruce recovered from the momentary shock of seeing his sidling lab partner and turned back to the table. His glasses were off to the side of where he had laid his head down for a quick rest. He grabbed them and began his ritualistic cleaning of the lenses. Finally, he pushed them onto his nose and swiveled his chair to face Tony again. Tony's stance hadn't changed, but his grin had faded to a light pout. "Don't you want to know what's gotten me so excited anyway? Where's the curiosity, Brucey?"

Bruce yawned. "I'm tired Tony. I'm not really interested if you've finally managed to make the power light blue instead of orange. And if this is another story about you seeing which parts of the machine will blow up when you poke them, you definitely shouldn't have woken_ us_ up."

"O ye of little and somewhat green faith. Prepare yourself! You are about to see pure, unfiltered genius!" Bruce wondered vaguely if Tony remembered that his "unfiltered genius" was often supplemented by Bruce's long nights in the lab.

Tony held out a hand dramatically, as if ready to help a princess into her carriage. Bruce stared at the appendage for a minute and chuckled, shaking his head. He pushed away the offer and rose slowly from his chair, joints practically creaking. Tony was seemingly bouncing with excitement, and for a second Bruce thought he could see a cartoon tail wagging behind him. _I gotta get some more sleep._

"So can you stop smiling long enough to explain what's going on?" Bruce asked, following Tony to the machine's control panel. Buttons covered a switchboard that was overseen by a glowing orange light. Bruce was proud to realize he knew the exact function of almost all of the buttons. Although Tony put together most of the hardware, it would be useless without Bruce's meticulous diagrams and algorithms.

"So you know how we haven't been able to open any interdimensional connections because there's no way to pinpoint which universe to target?" This was more of a statement than a question, but Bruce nodded anyway, folding his arms to study his ranting lab partner. "Well I got it! I mean, I haven't tried it out yet, but in theory, it should work. And you were right about genetic coding being used to clone. I guess you just can't really get around that pesky deoxyribonucleic acid. But anyway, you're probably wondering if my brilliant design could possibly work, and I've actually been thinking the same thing. So if you get the gist of this can we please try this thing out now?"

Bruce was given a look he had mentally dubbed the "Stark Stare." It was an inquisitive expression that was half "time to play?" a little bit "what do you think?" and just a dash of "why aren't you as smart as me?" Bruce sighed.

"I think you need to talk slower. Explain it again, with maybe some hint of what's going on. Forgive me if I'm a little cautious about testing new experiments without understanding them inside and out first." There was a second when Bruce thought Tony might actually decline and just go on with the project without him. Finally, Stark let out a breath and began his explanation. Bruce listened intently as Tony explained the connection between parallel phenotypes, how sequences of ribosomes could be used to contact another universe. He took in the idea of identical strands from two eukaryotic cells seeking each other out in the multiverse foam. When Tony had finished explaining, Bruce let the lag in his brain catch up with the conversation.

"What you're saying could actually work," he finally decided.

"Well, yeah," Tony said, a little irritated. "That's why I built it." Bruce looked at him with surprise. "But I waited to test it out till you were on board!" Tony added. Bruce unfolded his arms to rub his forehead.

"Okay, let's do it," he conceded. Tony shuffled behind him as he stared at the humming machine's control panel. Suddenly, Bruce felt a sharp pain in the back of his arm. It was unexpected, and for a second he felt his self control slipping, felt his body shake. But he regained his mental footing quickly and spun around to face Tony. "What the hell was that, Stark?" Tony grinned his do-no-wrong, sheepish smile.

"I needed a blood sample," he shrugged, holding a now-full syringe.

"Would asking really have been so hard?" Bruce chided.

"I'm a scientist, Doc. I wanted to see what would happen."

Bruce struggled through a deep breath. "Just, don't pull something like that again, okay?" he said, feeling – as he often did – like a mother with a reckless child.

"No guarantees," Tony promised. Bruce sighed again.

"Can we just start this thing up?"

"Bruce my good friend, I thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N~ I'm saving all the action for next chapter, scouts honor. :-) See you then!**


	3. The Portal

** A/N~ Okay, as some of you may have noticed, I am not a scientist. But bare with me here! I just hope nobody is reading this in hopes of finding construction plans for an interdimensional portal device...**

**Anyways...I don't own the Avengers or Bruce or Tony or JARVIS or theoretical science.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Bruce held their breath. This was the moment of truth. Weeks of work would finally come to fruition when the final activation switch was flipped.

Or it could explode.

All the buttons had been pushed, knobs turned, and levers pulled. Slides of sample DNA were prepared in a hermetically sealed genetic reader. All that was left to do was turn the proverbial key, which in reality was more like unlocking an iPhone.

"JARVIS?" Tony called.

"Yes, Sir?" the disembodied voice responded.

"You have the number for the hospital ready, right? Just in case."

"Always, Sir." Bruce wasn't sure he liked the computer. It was like having an electronic Tony that could watch you anywhere you went.

"Alright then. Shall we, Doctor?" Tony asked his nervous-looking friend. Bruce gave a firm nod. Tony reached for the translucent display screen and flicked a circle from the word "DORMANT" to "ACTIVE." Two digital keypads appeared on-screen, one with "Stark" written above it and the other with "Kermit."

"Really? That's immature Tony, even for you," Bruce lamented,

"Tell me something," Tony said, straight faced. "Is it simple to be verdant? Is it uncomplicated to be emerald? Be honest Bruce," Tony lowered his voice gravely. "Is it easy being green?"

"You are so lucky I need you to start the machine," Bruce muttered, annoyed. Tony grinned, clearly pleased with his prank, and quickly entered his code. Bruce followed suit, feeling the light vibration of the scanner confirming his prints as he typed. The screen cleared when he was done inputting his code and a dialog box asked for voice recognition.

"Stark," Tony stated simply, though Bruce was made uneasy by his smile. The screen blinked green, accepting the response.

"Banner," Bruce declared. He was met with a flash of red. "Banner!" he said again, some uncertainty creeping into his voice. Again, the screen went red. He looked over to Stark and suddenly the evil smirk made sense. "Oh God," Bruce whispered. He took a deep breath, letting it out with a barely audible mutter.

Tony looked at him with mock surprise. "My feelings are hurt, Dr. Banner. Men of science should not talk like that," he said, feigning injury.

Bruce let out a sharp, bitter "ha!" and returned attention to the screen. "Kermit," he griped to the monitor, extremely irked by Tony's warm smile. The computer accepted the code.

Though Stark's obnoxious sense of humor annoyed him, Bruce was impressed by his attention to security. Since Barton's time with Loki, it was important to keep close guard over anything significant. They couldn't risk letting a system as complex as an interdimensional portal fall into the wrong hands.

If it even worked.

The two men watched the loading screen on the monitor fill quickly. In seconds, progress reached one hundred percent and the machine's soft whirring grew to a loud roar. The center of the device split in half leaving a six foot gap. Two small spires protruded from either side, generating a slight disturbance in the space within the machine. Bruce smiled. The electromagnetic containment field was his idea.

Suddenly, a small dot appeared, hanging between the spires. It looked surreal, like a dead pixel. As the scientists watched, the dot expanded to become a whirling disc. It was so black that the air around it darkened. Bruce circled it, examining from all angles.

"This is incredible! We've made a one-dimensional object. Even in theory, that's amazing," Bruce exclaimed. Tony began following the doctor, seeing for himself how the portal would completely disappear when seen from any angle other than head on. It was like a plane with an invisible back. But it wasn't. Tony knew there was no back at all, invisible or otherwise. One-dimensional objects only have one face, hence one dimension.

Finally, the stalking around the machine brought Bruce and Tony to the front of the portal. They looked at each other. Tony raised his eyebrows giving an almost nervous Stark Stare, and Bruce nodded. Together, they stepped into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N~ So anyways, thanks for the reviews! And the reads, favorites, and follows. See y'all in a couple days!**


	4. Looking Glass

**A/N~ A little late is better than never, yeah? So anyway, left you with a clifhanger! What happens now?**

**I don't own a single one of these characters. Although I totally wanted to be Iron Man when I was little...or maybe now.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony blinked.

Bruce didn't.

Neither of them saw what happened.

Suddenly, they were back in the lab, backs to the portal. Bruce was covering his eyes and grimacing, pained hisses escaping between his teeth and Tony was watching him intently.

"Are you okay, Bruce," Tony said, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Bruce grumbled. "It's just really bright in here. I just need time to adjust." He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms. "I think the portal sucked all the light out of my retinas. Just give me a sec."

"Well there's a note for next time. Eyes closed when we go through portals," Tony said, worry fading fast. "And there has to be a next time. We're still in the lab."

Bruce finally gained his composure and looked around, eyes still watering. Tony was right, they didn't seem to have gone anywhere. He stepped away from the machine to study it. Tony stood next to him, both wondering what went wrong. And then something happened.

The portal seemed to breathe.

It was just a quick outward push followed by an influx, but it certainly looked like a breath. Tony and Bruce looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they heard a soft crackle. And then they were in front of the portal. At least, that's what it looked like. They were still watching the machine from a few feet away, but they were also directly in front of the hole in the air. For a second, they both felt their brains imploding at the impossibility of what they were seeing. Then the newly arrived Tony, looking at the newly arrived Bruce, spoke.

"Are you okay, Bruce?" New-Tony said, a little concerned.

"Yeah," the doppelganger Banner grumbled. "It's just really bright in here. I just need time to adjust. I think the portal sucked all the light out of my retinas. Just give me a sec."

"Well there's a note for next time," the other Tony began. "Eyes closed when we go through portals." He started looking around. "And there has to –" He stopped short as he saw the gaping Bruce and Tony already in the room. There was a second of open-mouthed silence. The Bruce still rubbing his eyes cocked his head in curiosity at the loss of his friend's voice.

Both Tonys moved at the same time. They strode quickly toward each other to complete what has been recorded in history as the most epic high-five ever. "It worked!" they both shouted, hands slapping above their heads. The other Bruce regained his vision and looked around to see what was happening. He caught sight of the two Starks and a very surprised Bruce standing behind them. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose and walked over to the other him. "This is amazing," he said, stunned.

"Incredible," the first Bruce agreed. They scanned over each other for a second, then spoke in unison.

"What happens now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four men took their seats around a table in the lab, Banner across from Banner and Stark across from Stark. There was a heavy silence of the awkward variety.

"So," the second Tony to have come through the portal said. "I think we should give ourselves nicknames. Calling us both Tony is gonna get weird. So I say we're Tony-Two and Bruce-Two, while you guys can be Tony-One and Bruce-One. It makes sense, since your universe seems to be a few seconds fast."

"Excuse me,_ Tony-Two_, but I think _your_ universe is just slow!" Tony-One said indignantly. Both Bruces sighed and then, upon hearing their mutual exasperation, chuckled. As the Tonys got into their little inevitable tiff, Bruce-One and Bruce-Two scooted their chairs closer to the end of the table.

"I know I should be asking scientific questions," Bruce-Two said. "But I really just want to talk."

Bruce-One nodded. "Yeah, I finally have someone to vent to about, well..." he looked over at the Starks who were still glaring angrily at each other, muttering arguments. "But how can we have a conversation? Aren't we the same people?"

"I'm not sure. But there is a small time difference between us," Bruce-Two admitted.

"And," Bruce-One added. "You came through the portal second, meaning I saw you before you saw me."

"So our brains have just deviated from each other."

"So we aren't exactly the same."

"And therefore, us hanging out and talking becomes slightly less weird."

"QED." They both grinned.

Bruce-One and Bruce-Two sat quietly for a second before the former spoke up. "So how often do you want to stab your Tony?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the Bruces traded stories, Tony-One and Tony-Two had warmed up to each other considerably. "So which universe are we in now?" Tony-One asked.

"Well," Tony-Two speculated. "We could look around, try to find whatever split the dimensions..."

"...but the difference could be so small that we'd never find it," Tony-One concluded. Tony-Two nodded.

"I think we should probably delve into the implications of –" Tony-Two was cut off by the screeching of Bruce-One's chair falling back. The aforementioned Bruce stumbled away from the table clutching his head and muttering "nononono" under his breath. He was struggling to catch his breath, his whole body shaking. The Tonys watched with worry, while the other Bruce reflected fear. Bruce-One looked at everyone watching, his eyes a dangerous green.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**A/N~ How can I do this to you?! How dare I!? Haha, so let me know what you think, and I'll see you in a couple days. Ciao!**


	5. Showdown

**A/N~ Here it is my friends. The final countdown, as it were. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own a single Bruce or Tony.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

The two Tonys watched Bruce-One with concern, too stunned to do anything other than stare warily. Bruce-Two's brown eyes locked with the changing Banner's green. At the same time, they reached a whispered conclusion. "Chain reaction." Watching what was essentially himself losing control, Bruce-Two felt his own calmness slipping. Staying himself was like walking a tightrope, and Bruce-One's transformation was an earthquake. Tony-One and -Two were so busy watching Bruce-One's skin flush green they didn't see Bruce-Two start quivering. While Bruce-One's clothing started to rip, Bruce-Two let out a pained growl. The Tonys whipped around to see him passing the point of no return.

"Tony?" Tony-One asked.

"Yes, Tony?" Tony-Two answered, eyes shifting between the changing Bruces.

"Would you care to join me in taking shelter?"

"Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

From their hiding place under a lab table the Tonys watched the two Hulks stalk around the room. They had stomped to different parts of the lab and were thankfully leaving the portal machine alone, taking more interest in smashing assorted beakers.

"Did we have anything important set up?" Tony-One asked.

"Not that I remember. I'm just glad we got the lab pretty Hulk-proofed," Tony-Two commented. The other Stark nodded his agreement.

"So do we just...wait it out?" Tony-One wondered.

"Guess so."

While the Starks considered their predicament, the Hulks finally caught sight of each other. They stormed toward the center of the room where the interdimensional device sat whirring softly. At the same time, the Tonys called out what they always did when there was a problem in the lab.

"JARVIS!"

"Yes sirs?" the computer responded calmly.

"Protect the portal device," Tony-One commanded. Almost immediately, several robotic arms dropped from the ceiling, each carrying a gray panel. The plates were pressed swiftly together to form a rudimentary dome over the machine. Another arm reached down and sent a laser across the seams in the shield, welding the panels together and leaving the dome completely smooth. It looked like an enormous gray bubble was resting in the middle of the lab. This whole process was completed in seconds and both Tonys smiled proudly at their ingenious invention. Protective measures were a must in any place where Dr. Banner faced daily explosions.

Hulk-One and Hulk-Two finally reached the lab's center, and both stopped short. They considered each other angrily, sizing up their opponent. Then Hulk-One planted one foot in front of himself and let out a roar in Hulk-Two's face. The offended giant was stunned for a moment, hearing what he recognized as his own shout coming from somewhere other than himself, but quickly retaliated with an equally loud cry. The shoving match that ensued was much like those among children. Pouty, angry shoulder pushing. This escalated to harder shoves, and eventually flying punches.

Both Starks watched the battle, sitting under the desk. Tony-One whispered into his new friends ear. "Fifty bucks says my guy wins."

Tony-Two looked nearly offended for a second before smirking and holding out his hand. "You got yourself a deal." They shook on it, both completely overjoyed by the new game they had found. When they retold this story later to their respective parallel audiences, they dubbed it "Brucey Bet" which never failed to elicit a sigh from the doctor.

By the time the gambling billionaires went back to watching the scuffle, they had lost track of which Hulk was from where. However, there seemed to be a winner emerging. One of the enormous fighters was starting to back down, showing signs of surrender to the other. The loser was silently banished to one side of the room while the victor perched on the machine's protective dome, his face as close to grinning as it could get.

With one rage monster in the middle of the room and one sulking in the corner the Tonys were forced to stay hidden. After nearly an hour of quiet waiting they nodded off, sleep deprived from their time working on the device.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Bruce sleepily opened his eyes. His head felt fuzzy and he could feel the Other Guy's presence still tingling on his skin. He noted that he was rather naked and lying face-down on a hard, enormous, gray bubble in what looked to be their lab, though it seemed pretty smashed-up.

"Wakey wakey!" came a two-person shout. Bruce looked up to see two mocking faces standing by the door to the lab. One of them was holding a couple of blankets while the other had four cardboard coffee cups.

"Good morning doctors," one of the Tonys said warmly.

"Don't you both look distinguished," the other quipped.

Bruce looked around to see his counterpart, equally as unclothed, sitting in the corner of the room. The Tony holding coffee set down the tray and took one of the blankets from his double, walking swiftly over to where Bruce was lying and tossing it up to him. Bruce realized that, though it looked like a blanket, the cloth was actually one of Tony's bathrobes. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and climbed off the dome. He looked over in time to see the other Bruce snatching a robe away from a different Tony. When the other Bruce when pulling it on, Banner noticed the word "LOSER" emblazoned on the back. He tugged his robe around enough to confirm the suspicion that his declared "WINNER." He sighed, wondering what the Tonys had done.

"So," one of the irritating men said loudly. "I guess we have to regroup after whatever happened before. So,Ones, raise your hands." The Tony not currently speaking shot his hand up and the "WINNER" Bruce raised his arm meekly.

Tony-One pumped his fist with a victorious "yes!" and turned to Tony-Two. "Pay up, bitch!" he said excitedly. Tony-Two groaned and reluctantly pulled out his wallet, handing a fifty to his still-celebrating friend.

Bruce-Two rubbed his hand down his face with exasperation. "Did you guys bet on us?" he asked, extremely irked.

"Yep!" Tony-One said proudly. "And my team won!" He bounced over to Bruce-One, a high-five ready. Bruce-One quirked an eyebrow in annoyance, but said nothing.

"As much of a blast as this has been," Bruce-Two said, checking his watch, "We should probably go soon."

"Yeah," Bruce-One agreed. "I'm not totally sure how time is flowing in this type of situation, so two of us may lose time while the others don't notice a difference. Or we all lose time. Or none of us. Just to be safe, we should leave now." The Tonys looked none too happy at the prospect of cutting playtime short, but they nodded anyway.

"JARVIS," Tony-Two called. "Let's get the machine uncovered."

"Of course, sir," JARVIS responded.

While they waited for the portal to be uncovered by the tangle of metallic limbs that had just dropped from the ceiling, Tony-Two asked the Bruce's something he'd been wondering for a while.

"What set off your transformations?" Tony-One agreed that he'd been wondering the same. Both Bruces blushed.

"Well I got set off by watching myself change," Bruce-Two said, cheeks still a light pink.

"As for me," Bruce one started. "Well, Bruce-Two and I were talking, and it turns out the difference that divided our universes wasn't all that insignificant." The Tonys gave him a confused look. Bruce-Two leaned over to Tony-Two and whispered something in his ear. Tony's eyes widened.

"What? So they..?" he said stunned. Bruce-Two nodded. Tony-Two pointed at the other Stark. "And he doesn't..?" Both Bruces nodded this time, leaving an irritated and confused Tony-One out of the loop. "Oh my God," Tony-Two breathed. This was followed by a mischievous chuckle. "Oh. My. God." Behind them, the shield had been dismantled and the open portal stood waiting. Bruce-Two held out his hand to Bruce-One.

"We were the last ones through, so this is the same portal we left open. Guess this is good-bye."

Bruce-One grabbed the offered hand and shook it warmly. "Great meeting you, Almost-Me."  
"Same to you."

Tony-Two offered a fist bump to the still-confused Stark but was met instead with a shout. "Why is no one telling me what the big secret is!" Tony-One said angrily. The blush returned to Bruce-One's cheeks.

"Okay, Tony," he said calmly. "You know how we live together?"

"Yeah?" Tony-One responded cautiously.

"Well the other us actually _live_ together." A look of confusion spread across Tony's face. Tony-Two grinned at him. Bruce-One saw realization dawn on his friends features, followed by shock that had manifested itself as green and angry in the doctor.

"So we - us -" Tony-One blubbered. "_You_ are..._dating_?"

"Well, yeah," Bruce-Two said casually. Tony-Two could barely contain his laughter at seeing his parallel self so flustered. He grabbed his Bruce by the hand and moved them in front of the portal.

"See you guys later!" he shouted. Then he turned quickly, kissed Bruce-Two on the lips, snapped his eyes shut, and leaped into the portal. Bruce-Two rolled his eyes looking fairly embarrassed, but clearly smiling. He gave a last wave to the Ones, then followed his boyfriend into the dark.

The remaining Tony and Bruce just stared at where the others had departed, both a more than a little stunned.

"Hey, Bruce."

"Yeah, Tony?"

"If we tell this story to other people, can we conveniently forget that part?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**A/N~ So that's how the cookie crumbles. :-) Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Let me know what you thought, and maybe I'll make a sequel someday. (EDIT: Sequel posted!)**

**See you in another life, brothers!**


End file.
